Break Your heart
by untouchable.forever.and.always
Summary: Four teenagers. Four hearts. Four chances for them to break. This is a twisted tale of life and high school where these teens are about to get a crash course in the hardest subject: love.
1. will we be always?

Once _upon_ a **time…**

There was an _amber_ eyed girl

"Well if it isn't the infamous Massie Block."

Who was in **love** with a _brown_ eyed boy

"I love you more than anything is this world, Derrick Harrington."

But he was in** love** with a _blue_ eyed girl

"Claire. Please…Please just tell me that you love me too."

And she was in **love** with a boy with two different _colored_ eyes

"I have been in love Cam. With you! Every single day since 7th grade."

Though he was in **love** with the_ amber_ eyed girl

"Mass, no one in this world could love you more than I could."

Sometime we fall in **love** with the wrong person

"Mass I'm not the guy you're meant to be with."

"How do you know that? How could you possibly know that, Derrick?"

"Because I don't love you like you love me."

When the right one was there all along

"Claire can't you see that he's just gonna keep hurting you?"

"It's not his fault that he doesn't love me back."

"Why can't you see that we _are_ meant to be?"

Sometime we have to **lose everything**

"Cam I miss you. I miss you so badly it hurts."

"I just can't do this anymore. I can't keep fixing you when you're slowly breaking me."

To realize what we had

"He's all I ever wanted. I just didn't know it."

"He was right there in front of me. I was just too wrapped up in Cam to notice."

******Typical**_Massington_

**Surprising**_ Clairington_

**Unrequited** _Clam_

**Twisted **_Cassie_


	2. To the one and only summertime

It was a beautiful early September morning. The leaves that hung loosely on the trees were starting to change colors. There was a certain chill in the air. Fall was definitely on its way to hitting Westchester full force. Fall was one of Massie Block's favorite seasons but she couldn't take in the wonder of the season's pre-glow. Not this morning because she was late. Again.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," she muttered under her breath as she ran as fast as she could from her front door to her red Mercedes that was parked in the circular driveway. Cam Fisher, her best friend in the entire world, was leaning against the passenger side door enjoying her obvious distress.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Massie growled as she unlocked the doors and started the car. Cam just laughed. He knew that Massie was never a morning person.

"Glad you think it's so funny Cammie," she shot at him as she started out of the driveway. "You're gonna be late too."

Cam Fisher had been her best friend and next door neighbor since they were in diapers. Massie had been giving Cam a ride to school even before she got her license last year. They told each other every single secret they ever had and were always there for each other.

Once Massie had gotten drunk, for the first time, after the Winter Formal freshman year and Kemp Hurley had tried to feel her up. But Cam had swooped right in and popped Kemp right in his perfect little nose. Course his parents could afford to buy him a new one.

Then another time when Nikki-freaking-Dalton had cheated on Cam with Landon Crane Massie had bitched out Nikki in front of the entire school completely humiliating her and showed everyone how big of a slut she really was. As for Landon…well there was still that rumor that was floating around that his junk was rather small.

"Yeah but I'm not one tardy away from a detention," Cam pointed out breaking through Massie's thoughts.

Massie remained silent knowing that what Cam said was true. School had been in session for about 4 weeks and yet Massie had been tardy 4 times. One more and she would be walking her Miss Sixty-clad butt all the way to detention.

Massie grumbled something unintelligent and turned on the radio. Cam smiled again knowing that he was right which he knew Massie hated. 'Kids in Love' by Mayday Parade blared through Massie's speakers as Cam tapped his hand to the beat and mouthed the lyrics that he knew so well.

When they finally pulled into the BOCD parking lot they were five minutes late. Mass swerved into a parking spot and practically jumped from the car. All the while Cam took his dear sweet time getting out of the car whistling as he did so.

Massie shot him a glare. "So help me God, Cam, I will make you walk home."

Cam just shrugged and continued to go at a slow pace. Massie groaned and sprinted as fast as she could toward the front doors of the school but as she was going in someone was coming out. Massie quickly jumped out of the way but the door still managed to smack Massie in the shoulder.

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of her as she hit the ground butt first.

"Oh man I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Massie was massaging her shoulder, which felt dislocated, and was about to give this guy a piece of her mind when she looked up and saw that it was none other than Derrick Harrington. Derrick was what you would call the school bad boy. He had amazing caramel colored eyes with his blonde hair, ditched school every day but managed to pass each of his classes, and was known for his hit and run antics when it came to girls.

But none of this ever deterred Massie. She had been in love with the guy since about 8th grade. Not that he had ever given her the time of day but the way that he was looking at her right now sent tingles all through her body.

"Massie! Hey are you alright?" Cam called from behind her having witnessed the entire thing.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered but she was looking intently at Derrick.

Cam held out his hand for her and she took it. As she was pulled to her feet she heard the school door open again but this time it was Mr. Myer, the history teacher. _Oh we are so busted_, she thought.

"Well, Mr. Harrington skipping school again are we?" he asked looking straight at Derrick.

"Of course not sir, I just forgot something in my car," Derrick replied smoothly.

Mr. Myer looked suspiciously at Derrick but decided there was nothing he could collar him with. "Fine keep it moving. That goes for you too Ms. Block and Mr. Fisher."

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

As they went their separate ways, Cam and Massie to class, Mr. Myer back to his classroom, and Derrick off into the parking lot where he would probably break into a dead sprint, Massie's heartbeat was racing. She kept replaying over and over again the way Derrick had looked at her.

Cam noticed the goofy grin on Massie's face and knew it had to be because of Derrick. Cam wasn't stupid but he was a hopeless romantic who had been chasing after his best friend since about freshman year. If Massie knew that Cam loved her she didn't show it. And Cam knew that Massie absolutely adored Derrick just by the way she talked about him. So Cam was forever doomed to coming in second next to Derrick Harrington who would always be Massie's first.


	3. sometimes your heart is simply wrong

Derrick Harrington sat in his 6th period Calculus class, the only class he attended on a regular basis. The rest of his classes he could care less about. He usually skipped the morning classes, came in for lunch, and went to Calculus. No one batted an eye. Probably because of whom his dad was. Everyone wanted to kiss Darius Harrington's ass whenever the chance came. He was CEO of the biggest franchise in Westchester which meant he made a butt-ton of money. It also meant the he was the reason why Derrick's mom left and their relationship as father and son was so strained.

Derrick shook the thought of his father out of his head. He has more important things to think about. Like who was walking in the door at that very moment. The only reason he came to this stupid class. He swore that time slowed down and a light was shined right on her. He loved the way she looked so innocent and seemed so sweet and kind. He had only said about a full three sentences to her in his entire existence but he still worshipped the ground that she walked on.

Claire Lyons was an angel sent down from heaven. The only light in his gray world. He looked forward to seeing her every day in this class. Even made him actually look forward to school. Derrick was actually good at math and that was probably the reason this was the only class he was passing.

He watched as she talked to her friends and laughed at something they were saying. He looked down at the empty seat next to him and prayed that this was the day that she would sit next to him. The seat had been empty all year. Due to the fact that no one had enough guts to sit next to him but he hoped that she would take that chance.

The bell rang and their teacher called out to us to take our seats. Claire started walking toward her usual table in the back of the class but something made her stop. She seemed confused for a moment. Then she took in the empty seat next to Derrick and his heart stopped beating for a second.

She walked up to the seat and looked him straight in the eye and smiled. "Anyone sitting here?"

Derrick tried to find his voice. "No, go ahead."

She sat down and pulled out her book along with a pair of glasses. She noticed Derrick staring intently at her and he blushed. Actually _blushed._

"Forgot to put my contacts in this morning," she explained. "Please don't make fun of my dorky glasses. I've had them since I was about 10." 

Derrick smiled at her. "Wouldn't dream of it."

She was about to say something when their teacher called order to their class. "Alright class, this year I'm trying something new."

Derrick wasn't even paying attention he was still staring at Claire.

"We are going to be doing group projects this semester. So students on the left look to your right and meet your new partner."

Derrick looked over at Claire and she smiled. "Well," she said. "Guess this means we're partners."

Derrick couldn't believe his luck. The one day she forgets to wear contacts and has to sit by me. What are the odds? It had to be fate.

"Lucky you," he said cockily.

She chuckled under breath and stared at him intently for awhile.

"Yeah, lucky me."

3333333333333

Cam sat down at an outside table at Starbucks waiting patiently for Massie to arrive. He wasn't really in the mood to see her since he knew that she would go on and on about how great Derrick Harrington was and he didn't know if he could take it. She had been talking about him for days now ever since she bumped into him that one morning.

"Cam!"

He looked up figuring that he would see his familiar brunette friend when in fact he was staring at none other than Claire Lyons. He had known Claire since about 7th grade but they didn't run in the same circle so they didn't hang out too often.

"Hey Claire," he said easily and stood up to hug her.

After their embrace Claire sat down across from him. "So how have you been?" she asked.

"Not too bad," he replied. "How about you?"

"Pretty awesome actually. Daddy finally found his dream job he'd been looking for."

Cam beamed at her. "Seriously? That's great!"

Claire's father had gotten laid off last year and he had taken the opportunity to go back to school to become what he had always wanted to be: an architect.

Cam opened his mouth to say something else when Massie's voice cut through the silence.

"Cammieee Boy!"

He cringed and turned to see that she was bouncing, literally bouncing, over to him. Claire giggled clearly amused.

When Massie reached them the light in her eyes went out when she saw Claire sitting there. Massie had never really like Claire. No one really knew why.

"Hey Mass," Claire said.

"Claire," Massie replied stiffly.

Cam awkwardly sat there watching the two have a stare-down.

Finally Massie broke contact. "So guess who has detention?"

"I'm guessing you," Cam replied.

"Yes but guess who with?" Massie asked beaming.

Cam was almost afraid to ask in fear of it being…

"Derrick Harrington!" Massie said in sing-song voice.

Cam rolled his eyes. _Wonderful, just wonderful_, he thought.

"Hey Derrick's in my Calculus class," Claire announced. "In fact he's my partner in this project we're doing."

Massie turned to glare down at Claire. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Claire brushed her snarky comment off. "In fact I do."

She stood and kissed Cam on the cheek which made him blush. "Good seeing you Cam."

As Claire walked off Massie wanted to tackle her. Then claw her perfect ocean blue eyes out. How dare she be partners with Derrick? Claire had already stolen one guy from her a long time ago. Sure they had only been in the first grade but Massie had been crushed. Was history about to repeat itself?

And what about her kissing Cam? For some reason jealously washed over Massie and she couldn't figure out why.


	4. hes tryin to catch her before she's gone

A/N: Please please please don't shoot me. I'm completely and sincerely sorry for not updating. I'm trying harder now that I have a bit of free time but I make no promises. I love all of you for putting up with my crappy updating and reviews would be appreciated but I understand if you don't. (:

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

At BOCD detention was suppose to be taken seriously but in all honesty the kids who went there couldn't really give a damn. It was the worst part of their day because it meant sitting in a classroom an hour later than usual all because they broke one simple rule.

Absolutely no one wanted to be at detention that warm fall day well with Massie Block as an exception. She'd finally gotten that last tardy she needed to get written up a detention and when she found out about Derrick being there it was like God's sign that this was it. This is where they would meet, then start hanging out, then eventually fall in love.

You could say Massie Block was a bit of a dreamer. But as she strutted through the threshold of the room holding detention all eyes were on her. This wasn't unusual to say the least but what was unusual was there was only one boy in the room not staring at her.

Derrick Harrington.

Massie felt a pang in her heart as she handed the teacher her detention slip and took a seat. It was about as far away as she could get from Derrick and she sank further in her seat. This wasn't turning out the way she wanted to be.

For the next hour Massie and the rest of the class sat in absolute silence. She couldn't wait to get out of there, go home, and do some yoga to get her frustrations out. Maybe then she'd call Cam up and they'd get sushi. For the first time in an hour Massie smiled. She enjoyed spending time with Cam…just maybe not as much as he liked spending time with Massie.

When the teacher finally dismissed them everyone jumped out of their seats and scrambled for the door. Massie took her time as to not get smushed but the rest of the detentioners. But as she made her way through the door someone was coming back in and once again she found herself splattered all over the floor.

She heard someone chuckle. "We've got to stop running into each other like this. Soon enough you'll break something and I'll be to blame."

Massie smiled up at him and thought 'it's about time'. "I don't mind."

Derrick smiled back and held out his hand for her. She took it and her heart melted when Derrick squeezed her hand and held it longer than necessary. Massie was pretty sure Derrick was well aware of the fact that she was practically falling in love with him right before his eyes. But for once she actually didn't care. With Derrick Harrington she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Let me make it up to you," Derrick said. "I'm having a party Friday night and was hoping you would come."

Before Derrick could even finish his sentence Massie was screeching, "YES!" Luckily Derrick just laughed while Massie blushed profusely.

"I mean, yeah that'd be great. If you know I'm not doing anything that night," she said trying to play it off cool but just looking like a complete dork.

Derrick grinned at her and started to walk away. "Well I hope you can make it," Derrick winked and was gone.

Massie began to make her way out to her car and it wasn't until was already home that she realized she hadn't stopped smiling.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Cam slammed his locker shut as the last bell of the day sounded through the halls. He has two options here: either wait for Massie to get out of detention or just start walking. He chose the second one because it seemed like it would take the least time. Plus he didn't want to have to hear her talk about how great Derrick Harrington was or how they'd fall in love and have 20 babies or something.

He wasn't jealous or anything.

He was just kind of hurt that Massie hadn't realized his true feeling for her after all of these years. Of course he was partly to blame since he hadn't told her about his true feelings or anything. Massie tended to be oblivious.

Cam started through the parking lot and turned left into downtown. It was only about 2 miles from his house and it was beautiful outside but he didn't get time to admire it because all of a sudden Claire Lyons pulled up beside.

"Hey Cam! Need a ride?" she called to him.

Cam considered for a second and decided to go with her because it was only a harmless car ride, right? He pulled open the car door and shut it behind him. Claire pulled back into traffic and turned up her radio which was blasting "I Would Do Anything For You" by Foster the People.

Cam turned to her and smiled. "I didn't know you liked this band."

Claire shrugged simply. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Cammie. A lot has changed since we last hung out. First off I don't have braces anymore. Thank God!"

Cam laughed at her last comment. He thought that Claire actually looked sweet with her braces and that she was really the only person that could pull them off.

"I thought you looked good with braces," Cam stated.

Claire jokingly rolled her eyes. "Of course you would."

Cam scoffed in mock-offence. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Claire smiled softly. "It means that you always try and see the best in people."

Cam turned back to look out the window and took what she had said in. Cam was usually a pretty nice guy and was never outright vicious to people like a lot of guys at school were like. He felt that's what really made him different. Plus he was a hopeless romantic at heart. This was probably why he had been pinning for Massie the past 4 years.

But he wasn't thinking about her right now.

He was completely focused on Claire right now who was currently staring at him.

"What'd you say? I blanked out," Cam apologized.

Claire giggled. "Well if you hadn't noticed you're home."

Cam looked out her window to see that she was right. It seemed like only 2 minutes past by when in fact more like 10 did. Cam began to grab all his stuff and made his way of her car when she called to him.

"Hey Cam?"

"Yeah?" he leaned down to meet her eyes.

"Don't let another four years pass by before we speak again, okay?"

Cam smiled. "No problem."

He shut the door and waved at Claire as she pulled away from the curb. As he entered his house and put all his stuff down he couldn't' help but think what Claire said. He really had missed Claire all these years he had just been so wrapped up in Massie to really notice that they were slowly drifting away.

This time he promised himself that it would be different. He would make sure Claire Lyons and him were friends again. No matter what.


End file.
